


Afraid of losing you

by Darkburst87



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Otabek gets hurt, Yuri takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkburst87/pseuds/Darkburst87
Summary: My first Yuri!!! On ice fic. No beta. I hope you guys enjoy this fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Yuri!!! On ice fic. No beta. I hope you guys enjoy this fic.

It was late that afternoon when Yuri Plisetsky got what he was sure was the most stressful phone call of his life.

This phone call and the thought of what could have happened left Yuri shaking, his fists bloody and raw from punching the wall outside his home in the backyard. Angry tears from the thought of what he could have lost streamed down his face as he ignored the lingering pain from his punches, desperately searching through the pockets of his leopard printed hoodie for his lighter. His fingers shook around the cigarette as he brought the flame up to the end of it, it took a few seconds longer than usual to get it lit. 

A few minutes later had him feeling calm enough to call a cab. 

 

As he sat in the backseat of an old faded yellow taxi cab he thought back to the conversation that led to him being where he was...

"Is this Yuri Plisetsky?"

"Yeah maybe..who wants to know?"

"Mr. Plisetsky this is Dr. Lynn at Saint Maria's Hospital. There has been an accident. You were first on his list of people to contact so that we could inform you of..."

"Who...what the hell happened!?"

A pause and then...."There was a shooting at the airport and Mr. Altin was..."

"WHAT tell me what happened is he okay is he..He isn't...He isn't...He's not..."

"I need you to calm down and listen please. Otabek will need you to calm down as well if you are able to pick him up from the hospital."

"So he's okay?" 

"Yes. He was very lucky..It is important that he has a calm environment to stay in while he heals from his injuries. He was shot in the shoulder and the impact caused him to hit his head very hard. He was unconscious for sometime but he will be alright. However he will need to rest and take things slow to insure a full recovery. I will need to see him again in a couple of weeks."

"C-can I talk to him?"

"It's best that he continues to sleep for now until you arrive to pick him up. I'm sure you understand?" 

"Yes I.. Alright."

 

 

"How much farther away is this fucking hospital?" Yuri shouted at a bewildered taxi driver. "Calm down will ya? Almost there..about ten minutes.."  
Yuri glared at the older man from the backseat as the cab sped up. "Or less." The driver said nervously.

 

As soon as Yuri paid the driver, he ran as fast as he could to the front desk of the hospital. Slamming his fist on the counter top he barked at an older woman who quickly turned around at the sound.

"Yes?? Why are you so loud? Oh my god! You're that Russian figure skater..Yurio? You really are him aren't you?!" Yuri rolled his eyes. "I swear I'm going to murder Victor and his pig for spreading that nickname all over social media...But first I need you to tell me where Otabek Altin is. I'm here to pick him up."

The woman stood up quickly, a goofy grin on her face, "Right this way! Follow me please!"

 

"Beka what the fuck!!?" Yuri marched over to where Otabek sat on his hospital bed.  
Otabek smiled. "Should you really talk like that in a hospital?"  
"Beka..I-I thought.. When I got that phone call..Besides that I didn't even know you were in the country.."  
Otabek opened his arms, eyes gentle, seeing nothing else but the slender blonde at the foot of his bed. Yuri didn't hesitate as he ran into his arms, holding on to Otabek's waist to avoid hurting his shoulder.  
"I wanted to surprise you. It's been too long since I've seen you in person."  
"You shouldn't have..you got hurt..You could have died..I'm so glad you're alright..If you weren't..I.."

Otabek reached out with his uninjured arm to gently wipe away Yuri's tears. Yuri's breath caught in his chest as they met each other's eyes. "What would you have done Yuri?"  
Yuri grabbed ahold of Otabek's hand, fingers intertwined with the others. Otabek frowned upon noticing Yuri's bruised knuckles. "I don't..I don't really know it's too painful to even think about." Otabek yanked on Yuri's hand, pulling him forward which caused him to nearly fall on top of him on the bed. Yuri's face turned beet red. "Be careful idiot!" Yuri yelped in surprise. Otabek laughed as he pulled Yuri closer. After a few minutes Yuri melted into his arms, eyes closed shut and his breathing had calmed. "I'm in love with you Beka. I shouldn't have waited to tell you..I could have lost you and you never would have known..All because I was a coward.."  
"You are far from being a coward Yuri. I had hoped that you felt that way..because I've been in love with you for years but I was too afraid to tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship.."  
"Then I guess that makes us both cowards."  
Yuri pulled away slightly, keeping himself elevated on his elbows as he looked down at Otabek. His eyes glued to Yuri's lips. "Beka I'm not afraid anymore." Yuri said in a soft tone of voice before he leaned down, his lips fell onto Otabek's own. They kissed passionately but carefully, being mindful of Otabek's injured shoulder. Otabek broke their kiss a few minutes later, his fingers lovingly caressing the side of Yuri's face. Yuri leaned into his touch. "We should get going." Otabek whispered as he nodded in the direction of the door. Otabek sat up enough so that he could pepper dozens of tiny kisses all along Yuri's neck and collarbone. "Aren't you going to call us a cab Yura?" Otabek asked teasingly as he continued to kiss him. 

"Beka." Yuri spoke through gritted teeth

"Yes Yura?" Otabek said with a smirk.

"I love you but you actually need to let me get up so I can call that cab..I'll make you something to eat and then I can help you take a bath...you'll need to be careful with your shoulder so umm...yeah...Sound good?" Yuri rubbed his own neck nervously, his face flushed and eyes wide.

"Sounds good.. I'm really looking forward to that bath Yura. I'm happy that I have you to take care of me. I love you too." 

Yuri smiled as he took out his phone to call on the taxi cab. Otabek sat behind him, his legs on either side and his arms wrapped around his middle as they waited together

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
